


Trolls, All Of You

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their friends know, but Arthur and Merlin don't know that. Also, Arthur's jealous. (Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trolls, All Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #147, enamoured, at camelot_drabble and first posted [there](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/699306.html). This is the first fic I wrote on the new computer!! Christened at last.

Arthur was sure that his teeth were going to be dust by the time Valentine's Day was over.

Gwaine chuckled beside him. "What's the matter, Princess? Merlin not paying you attention?"

Arthur glared at him, but Gwaine chuckled harder. Leon shook his head. "I rather thought you'd be pleased that Merlin has found someone. Weren't you saying the other month that you wanted some time alone?"

He had, but not without Merlin. Arthur had only meant he wanted time to spend with Merlin, just the two of them. Now, though...Arthur took the bottle of beer from Gwaine's hands and finished it off himself.

"Why don't you just go and steal him back?" Gwaine bit out. 

Arthur narrowed his eyes, but Merlin's laugh drew his attention. The girl he was sitting next to was laughing, too. "What's special about her anyway?"

"Careful, Arthur," Percy said teasingly. "Wouldn't want anyone to think you were jealous or something."

Arthur huffed. "As if. Let him be enamoured of some...hussy. If she makes him happy, it's all the better."

"Until he starts neglecting you because he's spending time with her," Leon mused aloud.

"Yeah, what would you do without Merlin to clean the flat or do the laundry?" Gwaine asked.

"Trolls, the lot of you," Arthur growled.

Across the bar, Merlin stood up. Arthur straightened and his mates laughed. The girl left Merlin to join a group of girls nearby and Merlin rejoined Arthur and his friends.

Frowning, Merlin asked, "What'd I miss?"

Gwaine snorted. "You tell me, Merlin. Arthur here has been...well...anything you two want to tell us?"

Arthur's eyes widened. "You knew!"

"Suspected," Percy answered with a bright grin. He accepted a bill from Leon. "Thanks for confirming it, though."

Merlin sighed. Gwaine winked and moved away from Arthur so Merlin could sit. "What I want to know is why you two are here and not...canoodling somewhere alone?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin slid into the seat and Arthur wrapped a possessive arm around his shoulders. "Because this clotpole," Merlin answered darkly, "doesn't believe in doing anything romantic."

Leon's face wrinkled up in thought. "I remember quite a few days where Arthur was a mess trying to make up the perfect date for Gwen."

"Another round?" Arthur asked, standing up.

"Just hog tie him to the bed," Gwaine argued. "Then have your way with him."

"I thought about it," Merlin said thoughtfully, "but he got out of bed before I could manage it."

Lance wiggled his fingers. "Magic him back to bed?"

"Gone at first light," Merlin sighed, looking forlorn. "As if he was allergic to my prescence today."

Gwaine patted his back consolingly. Arthur sighed and looked around the table. "For fuck's sake, if it will make you all happy, I'll drag him off to my lair and have my wicked way with him. That is, after all, the whole point of Valentine's."

Percy snorted. "I don't know what you see in him, Merlin."

Merlin smirked and looked at Arthur with something that promised something good for all this teasing. "I dunno myself. Maybe I should let him drag me off to remind me."

Gwaine chuckled. "Now we know who wears the pants in the relationship. What do you say, Arthur? Merlin has laid down a challenge."

Arthur smirked. "Later. Much later I'll show him exactly what he should be remembering."

Merlin winked and their friends drifted off into talking about the upcoming football season. Arthur put his arm around Merlin's shoulders again and kissed his temple. Merlin put his hand on Arthur's thigh and squeezed. 

Much, much later, yes, Arthur thought to himself. After all, the new bottle of lube wasn't going to use itself.


End file.
